Volgarov
These entries were collected from the journal of the late Vasily Volgarov, a Russian and a member of the Bolshevik revolutionists who defiantly opposed the rule of the czar in the turn-of-the-century Russia. These were written in 1910-1924, and each entry is… curious, to say the least, especially for the later entries. October 14, 1910 Lenin believes he is all he can be, but he is just another vessel awaiting its master, corruption. The Bolshevists, which I am a part of, have been plotting to overthrow the Romanov government for several years. I cannot seem to bring myself to trust Lenin, yet I understand his motive for destroying the czar’s government. His brother was killed by secret police for a supposed threat against the czar’s life. I call falseness and lies, I was the one who created the plot. Aleksandr was just an agent to carry it out by. Although I did manage to hide, I couldn’t help carrying the burden of guilt for causing the death of Lenin’s brother. He’s in exile, but rumors state he’ll be returning soon. I hope he returns very soon. -V December 1, 1912 I’ve decided. I’ll try to spearhead the Bolshevist revolution to the fullest of my power. I’m not going to let the fact that Lenin is not currently with us slow down the Bolshevik party. Down with the czar! -V Several entries were torn from the book, the events resume in the next entry. October 19, 1916 I’ve escaped from prison. I’ve been hiding out as I did when the failure with Aleksandr occurred. I’m not going to suffer again. Lenin, please return, the Bolshevists await you. We don’t want to be kept waiting. -V April (the day is smudged) 1917 At last, he has returned. Lenin has came back from his exile in Switzerland. The Bolshevists are rejoicing today, as am I. We can finally destroy the new Parliament. Although just months ago, the second revolution caused the czar to abdicate, we Bolshevists already express a profound hatred of the foolish government. It is not a soviet union until we take it by force. -V January 19, 1920 The Bolshevists have succeeded! We have taken Russia! The Soviet Union has become reality. I am never more pleased. Albeit, as of recent days, I’ve been hearing voices in my head. Go on, take me for a fool, but my ears never deceive me. I just want them to leave so I can have peace and be powerful alongside Lenin. -V (Month and day are smudged), 1922 No… They won’t leave. Trotsky won the war where the Red battled the Whites, but the voices won’t leave. I shut myself in my room today, and whatever’s in my head just doesn’t want to leave. Mother? Why are you calling me? I don’t want to come home. -V (Date is completely smudged) Why!? WHY!? They WON’T leave me alone… Mother, quit screaming! It hurts my ears, and you’re giving me a migraine. Shut up, woman! I know you’re dead, but that’s not enough reason to become angry! I won’t apologize. I really don’t want to leave. Lenin brought us victory, and I intend to stay with the Bolsheviks. Please, I beg you, quit asking me… -V May 13, 1924 It’s over, Lenin is dead. The Bolshevists are facing collapse, and I can’t take the voices anymore. I want my son to take control of the Bolshevists. Go forth, and create a new reign. And as for me, I’m coming home, Mother. I’m comi-(The rest of the entry is stained by heavily dried blood and brain matter.) Along with the entries was found a single frozen finger. DNA tests were ran upon the finger, and it was confirmed to have belonged to Volgarov. He was deemed volatile and insane by the Soviet government, and between the unknown date during 1922 to the mentioned date of Lenin's death, Volgarov was confined in an asylum in extreme southern Siberia. During his time in the asylum, he managed to chew off his own finger due to his madness, and thus, due to its freezing, it was later discovered along with his journal. He committed suicide by gunshot wound to the head on May 13, 1924. Category:Mental Illness Category:History Category:Diary/Journal